


no rest for the blessed

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M, SunaOsa Week (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How many reasons do you need to want to save the world?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	no rest for the blessed

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3 of sunaosa week: promise ~~(its vaguely there)~~
> 
> it is 1am as i post this and i literally made this a few hrs ago just bc i wanted to contribute smth for snos week so badly. pls do not judge me. i am sorry this is so short lol.

Predictably, Osamu finds Suna in what universally might be known as one of the most evil places to exist in the world. It makes sense, given that Suna is a demon. 

“Knew I’d find ya here,” Osamu remarks, standing behind Suna. The wind from up here on the rooftops should be intimidating, but Suna’s legs dangle by the ledge without a care in the world, and it would only take a snap of Osamu’s fingers for the gale to disappear. 

Suna doesn’t even lower his binoculars. “What makes you say that, angel?”

Osamu peers over to see what Suna is spying on, but there’s nothing remarkable about the people Suna is looking at. It’s just normal civilians in work attire, crunching numbers in the cubicles they’ve been cooped in for hours on the thirteenth floor in the building right across the one Suna and Osamu are on. 

“‘Cause yer up to somethin’ evil,” Osamu replies. “And corporate’s always a good way to start.”

“For something supposedly evil, the system actually reminds me of _heaven_ more than anything else,” Suna drawls. 

He isn’t wrong, but Osamu didn’t come all the way here to argue with Suna, even if the latter does have the tendency to make remarks that test his patience. “What’s with the binoculars? Ya don’t even need ‘em to see.”

“For aesthetic purposes,” Suna replies, and Osamu realizes that he’s serious. Suna finally lowers them to look at Osamu. He’s just as handsome as the last time Osamu saw him. A year ago in Berlin, if Osamu remembers correctly, and it’s strange that it’s been so long since they’ve last seen one another when he knows they’ve both more or less settled down here in Japan for the past decade. Their assignments take them all over the world though, and Osamu has no complaints about running into old friends in new places. “I suppose that since you’re here, you might as well know.”

Osamu frowns. “Know what?”

Suna turns back to the building. “Any minute now, the electricity of that entire thirteenth floor will flicker out and stay that way for the remainder of the day.”

“Why?”

“Because I tampered with the circuits.” A mischievous grin spreads across Suna’s face. “Call it my evil deed of the month so my asshole bosses will get off my ass and stop assuming that I don’t do anything.”

“I mean, it ain’t like they’re exactly wrong—” Osamu doesn’t finish his sentence, because just then all the lights to the thirteenth floor go out. A couple of workers let out screams when their PCs shut down, before a clamor of complaints echo in the large room. Despite the distance, Osamu and Suna can make out everything they’re saying. Suna’s grin grows wider, clearly satisfied with himself. 

A middle-aged man steps into view, effectively silencing everyone. He only says a few words, but they hold a certain weight to them that only someone in charge could possess and it would actually mean something. When he leaves, the employees look at one another and start packing up, but there are undeniable beams across their faces even though what they had experienced had been nothing short of a supposed disaster. 

“Congrats, Suna,” Osamu starts. “Yer terrible at being evil. Ya just did a _good_ deed.”

“Their files are all deleted,” Suna immediately defends. “All their hard work for the day, gone to waste. What’s so good about that?”

“Because their boss just gave ‘em the day-off. Didn’t ya see how dead-tired they all looked? I doubt they’d mind havin’ to redo everythin’ if it means gettin’ a break for at least a few hours.” Suna just makes a face, refusing to believe him. Osamu adds. “Plus, too much electronics kills the human brain, I heard. Think ya just saved their lives too.”

Suna rolls his eyes. “It’s just for one day, angel.”

“Yeah, well,” Osamu says. “One day can go a long way.”

There’s a long, contemplative pause from Suna, letting Osamu’s words sink in. Then he scowls. “Whatever,” he grumbles, looking mildly soured by Osamu’s point. Osamu tries not to grin smugly. “Why are you here anyway?” 

Osamu wiggles his eyebrows. “‘Cause yer a good guy, apparently.”

At the words, Suna tosses his binoculars off the edge. “Okay,” he says, abruptly standing up. His feet hover over the air, unaffected by the pull of gravity. “Guess that’s my cue to leave.” 

“Oh, _come on_ ,” Osamu whines. “I haven’t even said anythin’ yet. And get back here before someone notices us.”

Suna narrows his eyes at Osamu before reluctantly obeying, stepping over the ledge and crossing his arms. “Don’t ever say anything like that again.”

“It was a joke.”

“You suck at making jokes.”

“Whatever.” Osamu huffs. “That’s not the— that’s not why I’m here.”

“Are you here to confess your undying love for me?” Suna inquires idly. “Six thousand years in the making and counting. I don’t think I can say I’m surprised.”

“Did anyone tell ya that ya suck at jokes too?” Osamu retorts. Suna only smiles wryly, looking at Osamu with unbridled amusement and something else Osamu isn’t going to name. “It’s about Armageddon.” 

The expression on Suna’s face drops. “No, it isn’t.”

“We gotta find the Antichrist and stop the end of the world,” Osamu continues. 

“ _Pass_.” 

Osamu kicks him in the shin for that. Suna avoids it. “Suna, that’s not how this works.”

“Worlds end. It’s how _life_ works.” Suna waves a hand. “It wasn’t like _you_ did anything during that time with the Great Flood and all anyway. Isn’t this just part of the Almighty’s ineffable plan?”

Osamu runs a hand through his face, realizing that he has to actually spell it out for Suna. “But what if it didn’t have to end?”

Suna raises an eyebrow. “What did you just say?”

“I hate ya. I ain’t repeatin’ that.”

A look of clarity washes over Suna’s face. “Oh, _now_ I know what this is.” Osamu doesn’t trust Suna’s expression. Anything about him, really, Osamu doesn’t trust, not just because he’s a demon, but because he’s Suna. And yet here he is anyway, seeking his help. He’d wonder if all this made his life a joke and who would be the one laughing at his expense, but the reality is that he and Suna aren’t exactly what others could call _funny_ , and God likely seems to be the kind of entity with a tasteless sense of humor. 

“I had a change of heart.” Osamu interjects before Suna can say a word. “I didn’t give a shit ‘bout the end of the world before, alright, I’ll admit that. But maybe those were necessary, and even if they weren’t, I feel guilty enough _now_ for all those past times to wanna do somethin’—”

“Osamu, I have no idea who you’re trying to lie to.” Suna cuts him off. “This is because of onigiri. You don’t want Armageddon to happen just because you discovered _rice_. For an angel, you can be a bit of a devil sometimes, you know that?”

“A new form of servin’ rice,” Osamu corrects heatedly. “Okay, it’s a _new form of servin’ rice._ It’s different. Ya don’t understand.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m serious.”

Suna narrows his eyes. “So take _me_ seriously when I say that I want no part in it,” he tells him, not as unkindly as Osamu expected him to be. 

“But if the world ended, there’d be no internet _._ And I _know_ how much ya love WiFi _._ ”

Suna ignores him. “What are we going to do if we find the Antichrist anyay?” he demands. “Kill him? Tell Daddy dearest to just postpone Armageddon until the world finally runs out of rice? It’s too much work, Osamu. And who knows if it’ll even _work?_ ” Osamu rolls his eyes, because _of course_ what Suna cares about is how much effort he has to put into it. “The way I see it, we should just make the most out of the time we have. Eat as much onigiri as you want. If you _really_ don’t want to be there and join the fight when everything goes to smithereens, then we could,” Suna waves a hand vaguely at the air. “Go to another world. Uranus or something.”

Osamu pretends like he doesn’t hear the _we_ and gives Suna an unimpressed look. “Didn’t I just tell ya that ya weren’t funny?”

“Earth is the Almighty’s only priority, so leaving is the best chance we’ve got,” Suna explains. “Think about it, angel. Do you really want to pick a side when the time comes?”

Angels versus demons, right at the heart of Armageddon. Osamu has always been so sure of what he would do for thousands of years, but that has always _only_ been because there was no other option, because he never let himself consider some kind of alternative. But right now, he’s here in front of Suna with the revelation that there _is_. All he has to do is make Suna see it too. 

“I have picked a side,” Osamu replies, straightening up. “ _Our_ side, the one that finds the Antichrist and puts a stop to all this.”

Suna looks at him. There’s something resigned in his eyes, and Osamu immediately understands why. “You know the only kind of _our side_ that I want, Osamu.” 

Osamu says nothing to that, because six thousand years can pass and a new world can be reborn from the remains of a previously ruined one, and he’ll never be able to forget Suna telling him under the tree shade of a beautiful, ethereal garden, “If I asked, would you leave all this for me?”

It’s ironic, that Osamu is the one coming to him now wanting to change things when that’s what Suna has always wanted. Maybe that’s why he’s backing out now: out of spite, out of fear, out of hurt. The possibilities are endless. They never tell you that being an angel doesn’t necessarily mean being someone good, and Osamu is well-aware that it’s the one thing he’s never completely been to Suna. Osamu is also well-aware that Suna’s never cared about that sort of thing. 

His silence must be an answer enough to Suna, because the latter gives him one last look before walking past him, headed for the door because he’s going to leave. It’s strange how it feels like the end even though it’s not _actually_ the end, even though Osamu came here to _prevent_ that kind of outcome. 

“Suna!” Osamu blurts out. Suna stops. Osamu gives up all pretense and just throws his hands up in the air, an act of surrender. “Let’s go on a date. Help me stop Armageddon, and then let’s go on a date, ‘cause then it’ll be all over and we’ll have as much time as we want. Where do ya want? Seoul? California? London? I don’t care where. We’ll go wherever ya want, do whatever ya want. Just— just say yes.” 

Suna says nothing for a while. Then he turns his head, just enough to meet eyes with Osamu. “I’m doing this for the WiFi. And _no_ onigiri.” 

Osamu just grins and walks over to Suna. He nudges his foot with Suna’s, subtle but knowing. “We should go to Italy,” Osamu suggests. “They have this dish I’ve always wanted to try called Risotto.”

“Sounds like another rice dish.”

Osamu simply hums. 

“So what now?” Suna asks, his foot pressed to the door, about to kick it open instead of opening it with his hand like a normal person. Osamu would roll his eyes if he wasn’t already used to Suna’s behavior. 

“Now, we go see a few people and help ‘em,” Osamu considers. “Somethin’ good for a change.”

This time, Suna doesn’t protest. Osamu snaps his fingers, opens the door, and it feels like stepping into another world. 

He thinks about how one day, he and Suna could do this without anything but themselves at stake. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ just wanted to dabble into the concept i have of snos good omens au that i can never actually flesh out in a coherent storyline. 
> 
> (did not beta, will get to it later on.) thank you for reading! i'm at [@inarizakicks](https://twitter.com/inarizakicks) on twt!


End file.
